Geokineticitus
The Geokineticitus is a plant acquired during the Unknown Time. It is a cactus that throws dirt and rocks at zombies, which varies by location. In some places it has a very limited set of attacks but in others it is free to do most anything. Attacks it can use by location/time period Lawn/Tutorial Dirt Clod: Throws a dirt clod at a zombie with its mind. Deals 0.5 damage. Common. Rock: Throws a rock at a zombie with its mind. Deals 1.2 damage. Common. Dirt Layer Barrier: Lifts the ground itself up in front or behind itself to protect itself from zombies. Absorbs 40 damage and is only used when a zombie gets close to it. Has a 20 second recharge. Large Dirt Clod: Throws a large dirt clod at a zombie with its mind. Deals 1.5 damage. Uncommon. Boulder: Yanks a boulder from well beneath the lawn out and chucks it at a zombie. Has a 5% chance of making a crater where it is lifted out from. Deals 10 damage. Rare. Fossil: Throws an ancient bone at a zombie with its mind. Deals 2 damage. Uncommon. Ancient Egypt Sand: Throws sand at a zombie. Deals 0.25 damage and has a 20% chance of blinding said zombie. Common. Rock: See Lawn/Tutorial's rock. Common. Sandstone: Throws a sandstone rock at a zombie with its mind. Deals 1 damage. Common. Sandstone Barrier: Lifts a barrier of sandstone up from beneath the relatively thin sand in front or behind itself to protect itself from zombies. Absorbs 80 damage and is only used when a zombie gets close to it. Has a 20 second recharge. Boulder: See Lawn/Tutorial's boulder, minus the crater. Rare. Sandstone Boulder: Yanks a sandstone boulder from the sandstone beneath the field and chucks it at a zombie. Deals 8.3 damage. Uncommon. Fossil: See Lawn/Tutorial's fossil. Uncommon. Pirate Seas Wet Sand: Throws wet sand at a zombie from the sea. Deals 0.3 damage. Common. Deck Grime: Scoops up some grime from the deck and throws it at a zombie. Deals 0.5 damage. Common. Sea Dirt: Scoops up some of that strange packed dirt from the bottom of the sea and throws it at a zombie. Deals 1 damage. Uncommon. Sea Pebbles: Throws pebbles from the sea at zombies. Each pebble does 0.2 damage and 20 pebbles are thrown. Uncommon. Ancient Undersea Fossil: Throws an ancient fossil from a time before time at zombies. Deals 2 damage. Rare. Wild West Dirt Clod: See Lawn/Tutorial's Dirt Clod. Common. Sand: See Ancient Egypt's Sand. Common. Rock: See Lawn/Tutorial's Rock. Common. Dirt Layer Barrier: See Lawn/Tutorial's Dirt Layer Barrier. Only used when a zombie is close to it. Has a 20 second cooldown. Boulder: See Lawn/Tutrorial's Boulder. Rare. Large Dirt Clod: See Lawn/Tutorial's Large Dirt Clod. Uncommon. Far Future Future Lawn Shard: Throws a dislodged part of the lawn at zombies. Deals 1 damage. Common. Future Barrier: Lifts part of the futuristic lawn up to defend itself. Absorbs 120 damage. Only used when a zombie is close to it. Has a 30 second cooldown. Scrap Metal: Unearths some old robot parts from underneath the lawn and throws them at zombies. Deals 5 damage. Uncommon. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Plants owned by TheMostAwesomer Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants